


Once a queen of Narnia, always a queen of Narnia

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Series: Narnia [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Elizabeth and her true love Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a queen of Narnia, always a queen of Narnia

Night was falling , it seemed, quicker then ever before this time as though something was going to begin. She opened her eyes for a moment as she lay in the guest room of the Pevensie house. Something was happening and she could feel it. "Wake up Lucy!" The young woman yelled as she ran into the girls' room."Wake up Susan.!" she swallowed for a moment, hearing loud crashes in the distance and then she knew she had been right , she always knew when something was about to begin for some weird reason. She really wanted to get out right now but she knew to get the others out first of course."Susan take Lucy and go!" She called before running off through the house to find the others."Mrs Pevensie wake up!" She banged on her guardian's door before zooming off to get the boys. She was so worried right now , so worried something would happen and she had never told Peter how she felt about him but then again how was she meant to, she felt so different from everyone else in the whole world so how on earth could he ever feel the same way about her.She bit her lips for a moment before feeling someone dragging her."wait Susan I need to get .." She was about to say something when she heard the boys waking up and a small smile went over her face, she was so glad something had woken them, she couldn't bear the thought of being left without the two boys who meant the world to her, even though sometimes Peter could be pompous and sometimes Edmund could be a right pain in the backside she still loved them with all her heart and soul , same with the girls. God if they died right now, she would never be able to forgive herself for anything ever again, even though she could hardly be blamed for the war. But she wasn't going to lie to herself, a while before the whole war had started she had felt something bad was going to happen and soon after that feeling they had received word that Hitler had declared war. Now there was no hope in them all staying together, she knew they wouldn't be able to live in England for much longer now, well not in the city , not in London at least, she had heard stories of children leaving home and heading out into the countryside many times, almost every single day and now she knew that they were going to be sent away somewhere. Maybe for good, if the war continued for the rest of their lives but she remembered that good always won, even when everything seemed most bleak and dark. She was terrified. Not for her sake but for everyone elses, it was just who she was and even if they didn't care about her at all, she would always care for them and always protect them all, even if it meant laying her life on the line, it was just who she was.

She had always been that way for some weird reason or another and for some weird reason she couldn't understand why, she had never been able to understand why she was the way she was. Always wanting to lay her life on the line for everyone else, even if they had wronged her so badly but every night something was coming to her, trying to tell her something weird, something she wasn't used to, telling her weird things, telling her she belonged in another world. No she belonged with the golden four, the ones she loved and she would never ever abandon them, not even after her last breath. As they approached the shelter she coughed slightly, god this place stunk of smelly socks and old dog hair but it was better than getting killed and she was grateful for it. "Lucy come here!" she called to the youngest Penvensie child before running her fingers through the young girl's hair and trying to calm her down or at least stop the tears. Elizabeth, for that was her name had never been good at calming anyone down but Lucy for some reason she knew just what to say."Come on.. hmm." She pursed her lips, getting out her school bag and remembering she had a bar of chocolate from earlier that one of the teachers had given to her as a present. Mrs Hamilton was the only one who was nice to her and sometimes she jokingly called her royalty , Liz had never understood why but she had enjoyed it all the same. "I have some chocolate, here." She smiled, breaking it up into equal pieces for the six of them so the other three might have some when they arrived.

After a moment or two the others joined and she handed the chocolate around before sucking on her bit and swallowing quickly. Everything was so frightening right now and she didn't know what she could do about it, she wanted to protect everyone and had tried to say it but Peter and Edmund had always told her they would protect her, she knew both the boys had a thing for her and she had a thing for one of them, only Susan knew about it because she had noticed Liz watching her brother many times, Lucy had never noticed because she was a little girl and just thought Liz cared about her brother a lot. She pursed her lips for a moment, glancing around the shelter for a second, wondering how a place so dark could protect them from what was going on right now, she believed honestly that they needed an army to protect them, by their side right now but she was proud of the men that were risking their lives during the war and she wished someday she could be even half as brave as them.  
She hummed to herself before glancing around , getting an idea and standing up to talk to her guardian.".. we need to all get out of London, it's too dangerous to be here anymore and we can't spend the rest of our lives in the shelter." She wished that this wasn't needed but it seemed to be the only option right now and she really wanted to protect her second family. Even though she didn't really remember her parents very much she figured they had meant a lot to her and Mrs Pevensie had told her many stories about her parents, everything they had done during their lives. They had apparently been amazing people and she wished that was right. Deep down though she was nervous about it and she couldn't remember how they had died but she just remembered the day when she had come home from school and found them gone with a note saying they had both died and who was looking after her now.  
"I have an uncle that would take us in..I'm sure. " She smiled a little bit, chewing her bottom lip and hoping her guardian would agree to this as she saw no other option really. Thankfully she agreed to it and within seconds she headed to the nearby telephone, dialling the number quickly and within moments her Uncle's housekeeper picked up.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Whoa..she swallowed for a moment, it was pretty late at night but she'd had no other choice but to ring now, they just needed to get out tomorrow. 

".. I'm sorry.. It's Elizabeth.. I need to ask my Uncle something.. mind putting him on. I'm sorry for calling so late. "The young girl was apologized to and she figured that was just because she was the niece of the lady's boss and a small smile went over Elizabeth's face as she heard her Uncle come onto the phone.".. Hey.. Uncle. I'm so sorry for calling late but I need to ask a favour.. things are getting more and more worse day by day in London and ..it's too dangerous for anyone to be here anymore. I wouldn't ask if.." 

"Come over tomorrow.. I'll get you all tickets to get here. they'll be there by eight in the morning. just be careful till then dear." With that he hung up and Elizabeth smiled a little before climbing into bed next to Lucy and pulling the little girl close into a cuddle, kissing her forehead gently and smiling softly, singing a small lullaby to her as she seemed to be having a bad dream.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Steam was rolling up out of the top of the train as the Pevensies and Elizabeth headed through the crowded train station, it seemed as if everyone else'd had the same idea as her. She swallowed for a moment, holding Lucy's hand tightly in hers and wishing she could make everything better for her but she didn't think it was going to be an option right now. ".. It's gonna be alright sweetheart. just have some faith...honey." Everything was changing right now and she wished the war had never started in the first place.  
She pulled on her bottom lip for a moment, feeling a tear go down her face and going to wipe it before she felt someone else do it for her and looked up to see Peter, suddenly goose bumps went up her arm and she flushed slightly, figuring she could blame it on the hot day if he asked her why she had turned that colour.

"Don't cry Lizzie.. we'll come home soon. I promise.. you have all of us." He nudged her playfully and smiled at her before rolling his eyes as Ed was being a stubborn child about letting their mother hug him. Liz rolled her eyes as well before letting go of Lucy for a moment so they could all have a turn in hugging her. She snuggled into her guardian's arms, not wanting to say goodbye to her but she knew there was no other option and she knew if there was they would take it without a second thought. She just wanted to cry right now but she knew she had to be strong for Lucy and for Peter, she didn't like seeming weak in front of him even though he had always told her he would be there for her no matter what happened. That was one of the main reasons she liked him, he made her heart skip a beat so many times and made her seriously nervous most of the time but thankfully he had never really noticed it much, maybe he just figured she was a nervous person. Well that was what she had told him in the first place even though she was pretty sure he was the cause of her acting like a complete idiot almost every time she was around him.

Mentioning something about going to get some chocolate for them all for the train ride she excused herself from the others before heading to a nearby shop and buying a huge bar of chocolate with the money her Uncle had given her on her last birthday, he always sent her amazing gifts, whether it was money or clothing or even some toys and she always shared out whatever she could.

She paid for her candy quickly and was about to head back when she felt someone take her hand. Warmth just spread up her arm and she smiled a little smile.".. What is it Peter?" She knew it was him, from his touch, she could tell who each of the Pevensie children were from a hand touch. Edmund normally had slightly sugary hands from the turkish delight he was always eating, Susan had soft hands as she used a lot of hand cream on herself but then again she always used a ton of products on herself whenever she could, Lucy had tiny hands and Elizabeth found that rather sweet but Peter had warm hands, ones that could leave a tingle up her fingers for hours, days even.

"..We're ready to go. have you got everything?" He smiled, blinking at her for a moment and tickling her hand gently. She giggled a little and turned, getting a little lost in his eyes for a moment, seeing this Peter leaned in and their lips were about to meet when Edmund crashed into them and muttered something about tripping. Looking sadly down for a moment Elizabeth headed off, looking for the train and heading into a compartment in first class, the one her Uncle had gotten for them. He was so sweet to her and there was also chocolate and other goodies waiting for her. Chuckling a little she took a seat by the window so she might watch the trees and the flowers go past, Elizabeth loved flowers and when she lived with her Uncle a while ago she always had flowers in her room, mainly roses as she loved the smell of them.

Hearing Lucy come in and sit beside her Elizabeth smiled, putting an arm around her and getting out some candy for her. Her favorites, she had always known all of her friend's favorites even though she had never told her them, Lucy always had some sort of tell in a way. "Eat the truffles honey and try and sleep, it's a long way to the country sweetie." She kissed her forehead.

She wished this all hadn’t happened and that they were back in London where there was no war and no fighting but that all was a dream and a dream that might not ever be realized but she had faith that one day the war would end and they would all be able to go back home to where they belonged. Chewing her lip for a moment she laid her head on Lucy’s and soon the two were in a deep sleep.  
Elizabeth was running, faster than she had ever run before and all she could hear behind her were shouts and running footsteps, she knew she had to get away from whoever was behind her but her legs seemed to be stuck. She struggled and looked down, seeing they were covered in a thick layer of ice. The feeling was familiar however, as though she had been trapped somewhere from long ago but couldn’t think why or how she could’ve been in that situation. Feeling a knife in her pocket she chipped at the ice but barely took anything off as it was far too thick and then she heard a woman calling her name, a woman dressed in a white dress and carrying a staff that seemed to be the instrument that gave her all this power.”Let me go!” She wasn’t asking how this woman knew her name for deep down she was pretty sure she knew the reason even though she didn’t want to believe it, this woman looked like her, a lot, if she were a few years older, maybe twenty Elizabeth figured they could be sisters but it was more than that, so much more than that and she wanted to get out of this place and run, run to the ones she loved but that wasn’t an option anymore.  
She let out a loud scream and collapsed onto the ice, her feet still heavily stuck. Not even noticing the wolves picking her up with their teeth she lay there, completely unconscious and not moving even an inch, even to look like she was breathing anymore. For maybe everything would be better for her right now if she died, fear was coming through all her muscles and she felt paralyzed. Trapped in her own body, in her own dream, in her own mind but it seemed more than that, she felt she had been to this place before. Maybe in another dream but it all seemed far too real for any of that.  
Opening her eyes a few hours later she realized she was in a huge palace covered from head to foot in ice and snow, she hated feeling cold and wanted to pull something around her shoulders to keep warm but she was just wearing armor of some kind, it seemingly had been specially fitted for her and she didn’t understand why, everything was so confusing right now and she just wanted to get out, what the hell was this place and why the hell did it look so familiar?  
“..Don’t worry my little queen.. we’ll be sending you home soon.” She heard the ghost like tone of the woman in the white dress again and swallowed, jumping up from where she had been laying and feeling shocked that nothing and no one had forced her to stay put. It seemed the lady was trying to protect her from something but she knew this woman had to be evil , there were so many statues around her, all seeming too life like to be just statues, maybe they were real or maybe they had just once been real.  
“Let me go now…” She narrowed her eyes, getting out her sword and pointing it at her, the tip almost pressing against the other woman but yet she made no attempt to protect herself or even try and fight back. Elizabeth didn’t understand, why was this woman being so nice to her when she had seen the cruelty she had used on the others, maybe there was something she wanted from her but something deep down was telling her it was something so much more than that and she didn’t like feeling like that one bit.  
“As you wish.”  
Within seconds a blinding flash of white light went above her head and she glanced upwards, thinking this woman was finally fighting back but it didn’t seem like that. The lady seemed sad to see her go but was letting her leave, completely.

*********************************************************************************  
Almost a second later she awoke on the train, next to Lucy who was cuddling her legs, finally she heard the train come to a stop and a small smile went over her face, she was going to her second home, the house that normally should’ve scared most people but for her she felt something magical was going on in that old mansion but couldn’t think what. Yet she was determined to find out sooner rather than later. This world was normally so dull and yet it seemed anything and everything imaginable could happen in that house and she didn’t understand why, she just had a really good feeling about it.  
Getting up she reached up to get her bag but kindly Peter got it for her instead. “I’ll carry it to the trolley for you Liz, can you take care of Lucy for me?” She nodded, giving him a small smile and thanking him before getting off the train and scooping Lucy up into her arms. She always tried her best to look after the young girl even when she hadn’t been asked. Lucy was like a younger sister to her and even a daughter sometimes as back when they were living with her guardian Mrs Pevensie had always asked Lizzie to take care of the young girl when she was at work even though a neighbor always tried to look in on them.  
“.. We’ll be there soon sweetie. I’m sure my Uncle has sent someone for us.” Lizzie knew that her Uncle would never allow them to walk the 3 miles that still separated them from the old house, she had great faith in him.


End file.
